A New World
by rachelw09
Summary: This is The Tribe story line except with an extra character and how she fits in. Sorry i'm not that great at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Hello all, this is my story A New World, it will follow The Tribe plot but obivously there will be changes. I do not own The Tribe

* * *

Chapter 1

The panic is horrible, running away trying to keep safe from these horrible groups or cults. I don't even know what to call them. I know I can't let them find us; we would be dead or put into slavery. I hold my young child close to me; her breathing is calm because even through all this panic she is fast asleep, while reaching out for my brother's hand. I can feel the sweat roll down my face in hot summer night my breathing gets more and more labored I'm in panic. If we cant find a place soon it wont be long until we are found and put into slavery or something worse and I will not allow this to happen to my child.

* * *

This is like the prologue, the story will be told from the new charachter's POV. So read and review please (- no flames please


	2. Chapter 2

Well here is chapter two. I hope ya'll like it

* * *

Chapter 2

We fell asleep under a bridge the four of us. I feel disgusting because of the lack of bathing, but I can't do much to keep clean because we are on the run for our lives. My brother, Bray keeping me and my "sister-in-law" even though she was never married to my other brother, who renamed himself, Zoot, but she has his child right now and is bound to give birth soon. This running every night is not helping her she always looks tired and worn out her black hair matting. Bray has gone he says he has found a mall and thinks that it might be the best place for my sister-in-law, Trudy to give birth to her child.

Bray returns the next day with food and water for us.

"Well it seems like a safe place but not everyone there likes me much" Bray mutters while chomping down on a piece of bread

"It doesn't matter Bray, Trudy needs a place to have her baby, and she can't have it out here in the dirt and grass!" I yell as I bury my face into my hands

"You think I don't know that, Rachel?" He replied harshly back. Noticing my hurt look he swung an arm around my shoulder and apologized. After hours of trying to figure out what to do we finally decided on heading over to the mall for Trudy's sake.

The mall is large, much larger than I would have thought. Bray led us to the back which led us down into a sewer. "Hello, it's me Bray" yelled my brother out into the mall that seemed to be deserted.

Soon people began to emerge. I counted ten plus a dog. A tall blonde with tight curly hair woman, another woman with red and blue hair, another woman with red hair two young teenage boy's one with dark hair and the other with red, two young female child with brown hair and young male child with brown hair, a smug looking man with black hair, and a kind looking male with brown hair. They wore raggedy homemade clothes like my family also. Then one of the young girl whispered something to the tall blonde and pointed straight to Trudy. I realized then she was pointing at Trudy's protruding stomach.

Thank you for reading please review, but no flames please.


	3. Chapter 3

Hope you like it thanks for reading (-

* * *

Chapter 3

"Please, please before you begin to make judgment, I came here before to figure out if this was a good place for my family, you see we already have one child and anther shortly on the way. Please don't throw us out." Bray begged motioning to Trudy and me.

"Well, well, well you steal our food and the come back begging for our help with three extra mouths to feed!" The smug man said.

"Lex." The tall blonde warned him. "We will talk about this; we can't just throw a woman with a child and a pregnant woman out on the streets to get killed. We have enough room and food so why don't we just let them stay for a little while."

"No! I'm not letting these people stay in my mall!" Lex yelled again.

"It's our entire mall, Lex." The blonde said calmly. "I'm Amber; this is Lex, Zandra, Jack, Dal, Patsy, Paul, Ryan, Salene, and Chloe." She said motioning to each of the different people.

"I think we should let her stay, she's going to have a baby!" The woman Zandra pleased with Lex. The people began to argue the boys seemed to want us out while the girls wanted us to stay.

"please just let us stay, at least until Trudy has her baby and then we will be out of your life" I pleaded with them, unlike Trudy I had gave birth to my child before the virus where there were hospitals and places that could help me with the labor. But I'd doubt we would last a day if we were out in the wilderness.

"Fine, you can stay but only until the baby is born but then you are all out!" Lex yelled. I smiled we'd have a place to stay for a little bit and a safe place for Trudy to have her child.

"Oh!" Trudy screeched bending over. "I think I've gone into labor!" she yelled her face scrunching up in pain.

Review please, no flames please (-


	4. Chapter 4

ok here is chapter 4 thank you for reading and don't forget to review (- no flames please

* * *

Chapter 4

"She needs somewhere to lie down!" Bray exclaimed already in a panic, the same way he was with my birth. Amber led us to a bed on the first floor of the mall and Bray and I laid Trudy down on the hard bed with a small comforter. The labor seemed to go on for hours with Trudy pushing and the other girls except the young one, Chloe helping Bray and me out with the birth. Trudy's screams are enough for everyone in the mall to worry that Zoot and his gang might hear and come to attack us. One of the young boys volunteered to go out and see if there were any abandoned stores that had baby supplies.

The other young boy Jack would come around and ask me if I needed anything to help for the birth or to keep me hydrated. He had gorgeous hazel eyes and was maybe seventeen, a year younger than me. I thanked him and told him if I needed anything, and no longer than five minutes he would bring it to me.

"Come on, come on you can do it, one more push and the baby is out!" I yelled coaxing along Trudy. With that last push the little baby came out. Bray and I quickly got to work cleaning the baby with whatever sterile towels and blankets we could find. The baby shrilled as we cleaned it off and made sure it was ok physically on the outside. "Congratulations Trudy, you've given birth to a beautiful baby girl." I smiled as I said it knowing the joy of having a child while handing her over to Trudy.

Trudy was exhausted but held her baby close to her. "Thank you." She said graciously looking at Bray and me. I smiled and kissed her forehead glad that she was ok. She meant a lot to me like a little sister.

During everything I saw Bray give me a curt nod and head to the entrance of the mall. I don't know where he is going but he will be back. He wouldn't abandon us especially now.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for reading, please rate and review (- no flames please, i do not own the tribe story line or any of it's charachters, all i own is my orginal charachter and some of the changes in the story line that happens with her

* * *

Chapter 5

It has been a day and I'm starting to get antsy. Bray hasn't returned and I wonder if my brother, Zoot may have found him and decided not to show him mercy. Trudy isn't doing so well; she didn't expect the birth to be so hard and has gone into sort of a post-birth depression she is also running a very high fever and seems to just be getting sicker. I have had to feed the baby girl with my own breast milk because I am still breast feeding my own child.

"I bet you he has gone to get those crazies lead by Zoot." Lex exclaimed always wanting to make the worse of things as it seems.

"No!" Trudy screams shooting up. "No he wouldn't do that he couldn't bring _him _here." She began mumbling incoherent words as Lex continued to watch her with disgust.

"I'm sorry you guys but I'm going to have to set up some way that we all get food equally." Amber apologized. "I need to make sure there is enough for everyone to eat and live." I nodded understanding; besides my family are just intruders in their happy family.

Trudy continues to get worse in her depression; she won't speak to anyone at all. All she does is mutter things about Zoot coming and cry. I feel sorry for her but even more for her baby who probably thinks I'm her mother now. I also feel guilty for my own child, Sky, who has become jealous of my attention to my little niece.

Dal had returned with few things, a couple of diapers and baby formula but it will help now. But I give thanks to him greatly for risking himself since Trudy nor can the baby thank him their selves.

Finally, Bray returned with a lot more supplies for the baby, making Dal seem like he did nothing. I feel bad for him and go to comfort him. He soon is happy again and realizes that he truly did help out.

As I walk back to Trudy's room I hear yelling from the kitchen room. "You leave her right after her birth you need to take more responsibility!" Amber was yelling.

"I'm sorry she needed supplies, we cant raise the baby with out some of the stuff I was able to find!" I heard Bray yelling back. Their fighting continued but I didn't want to listen besides the baby and Trudy needed me more than those two.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for reading R&R, for disclaimer check ch 5

* * *

Chapter 6

"Where the heck has he gone this time?" Lex asked me rudely about Bray who had left the mall again.

"I don't know probably to get more supplies for the baby" I replied curtly while rocking my niece to sleep.

"We have more than enough supplies for the baby!" This was true we did have more than enough and I truly had no idea where Bray had gone, all I know is that I was worried. If Zoot had found him I doubt he'd still be alive. But only a couple of hours later Bray shows back up and him and Amber begin to bicker again like an old married couple.


End file.
